conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan the Barbarian 115
Conan the Barbarian Vol 1 115 001.jpg Major Characters * Conan (Last appearance in CB-114; next appearance in CB-118). * Red Sonja (Last appearance in ??; nest appearance in ??). Minor Characters * Zukala (Last chronological appearance in first story of SSOC-189; dies in this issue. * Karenthes (Last appearance in ??; next appearance in ??). * Jaggta-Noga (Last appearance in CB-5; no further appearances to date. Locations * Akkharia, Shem Time Frame * Two weeks Synopsis Conan is interrupted in his journey to Akkharia by a magical appearance from the wizard Zukala, who wants Conan to come to Garza to work for him. Conan spurns the offer and continues to the city. Being late at night, he is able to secure only a stable to sleep in, albeit one already occupied by another traveler. The next morning, he is surprised to see his stable-mate is Red Sonja, coming from Argos! Exploring the town, they see a temple to Ibis and wonder if their old acquaintance Karanthes, the last of the Ibis priestly order also made his way to Shem. Not wanting to deal with another magic user, the two go to breakfast where Sonja questions Conan about Belit, and when she persists,, arouses Conan's anger. The two draw swords and Conan beats her in battle, mockingly reminding her of her oath to give herself to whichever man defeats her. A sullen Sonja allows Conan to lead her to a bedchamber upstairs, but Conan tells her Belit is dead and runs off. Overcome with anger and anguish, he leaves the town entirely to find another to anonymously drink away his sorrows. Zukala appears again to Conan, promising to return Belit to him if Conan does a task for him - bring him Karanthes. Conan agrees and returns to Akkharia, where is he spotted and followed by Sonja. He enters the temple of Ibis and confronts Karanthes, who tells him that he has been sending visions in dreams to Conan for some time, which Conan entirely ignored, which makes Conan even angrier and determined to take Karanthes, but Sonja emerges to defend the priest. Karenthes attempts to knock Conan out with a sleeping powder, but only manages to affect Sonja. Conan ties up the priest and for good measure takes Sonja with him. For several days the three travel to Zukala's fortress, magically carved from a mountain. Once there, Conan deposits Karanthes, but Zukala insists he leave Sonja's still-unconscious body behind, as the spell to bring back Belit requires a female soul. Conan is not prepared to sacrifice Sonja, and moves to leave, but Zukala summons his demon, Jaggta-Noga to block him. Conan decides not to fight and gives Sonja to the wizard, who begins to raise Belit's soul. As it begins to enter Sonja's body, Conan realizes he cannot betray her this way and moves to attack Zukala. The demon steps in but Karenthes, who has mostly played possum, sends the demon away and Conan advances on Zukala, who hits Conan with spell after spell, and when that fails, shows Conan a vision of a future with Belit. Still, Conan beheads the wizard, and then collapses. He is revived by Sonja who has awoken, aware of Conan's sacrifice for her. Conan asks her to stay with him, but she declines, determined for forge her own path. She rides off as Karanthes completes a ritual to bring Ibis's power down on the fortress. The two flee as the entire structure collapses and the form of Ibis triumphantly above. Conan makes peace with Karanthes and rides north. Reprinted * The Chronicles of Conan 14 - Shadow of the Beast and Other Stories Category:Conan comic